A Perfect Fit for Three
by xXx.NoUserName.xXx
Summary: Dawn seeks out The Boondock Saints asking for a favor. A favor in which they happily accept, but the two brothers had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Love can be a dangerous thing.
1. Tale of revenge

**Summary: Dawn seeks out The Boondock Saints asking for a favor. A favor in which they happily accept, but the two brothers had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Love can be a dangerous thing.**

**Rating: Rated M for language, and adult situations. Menage a Trois. There will be _no _twincest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints I or II, but I do own any characters or plot you don't recognize.**

**********WARNING: This fanfiction will be different from other Boondock Saints. Reason number one is because it's more fluff than anything and reason number two is because the main character is a lot different than any female main character I have read in a Boondock Saints fan fiction so far. She's very rich and into beauty and fashion. I apologize if that type of thing drives you crazy. But this story is dedicated to a very good friend of mine, and that's how she wanted her main character to be portrayed. **

* * *

I am going to be in so much shit when I get home! I can just picture how things are going to turn out. The instant I walk through the door my Mother will start balling her eyes out and my Father will lecture and yell at me, forcing me to do some of my own yelling, and resulting in me being grounded for god knows how long.

Not like that's anything different though.

I pull my gray colored sheer cardigan around me tighter as I walk down the deserted night street. I've been out walking around aimlessly for hours now and my feet are starting to seriously hurt—curiosity of my Jimmy Choo pumps. But I'm only ten minuets away from home so I'll just have to suck it up. As I continued on my walk home I stared into my neighbors driveway gates at the mansions inside and wondered if the classy families are as happy as the picture perfect look of their million dollar houses portrays them to be.

I for one know just how much looks can be deceiving.

_God! How can she continue saying that to me and _not _know how much it kills me inside! 'Dawn, why can't you be like your sister? She never messes up the way you do,' she says to me. Her own damn daughter!_

_"Dawn, don't you walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" My Mom yelled at me from the bottom of the staircase. I stopped mid-step and turned around so I was facing my Mother. The person who gave me life, and the person who would rather exchange me for a clone of my flawless sister, Scarlett._

_I stomped my way back down the stairs and stopped a few from where she was standing. "No, Mother. I __will __walk away from you when your talking to me, I __will __always fail at school, I __will continue to __sneak out of my room at night to go see guys and I will never _ever _act like that Mother-Freaking-Teresa wanna be daughter of yours! Wanna know why? Because I'm Dawn Donovan. The fucked up daughter of the great Maxwell and Victoria Donovan!"_

_My Mother stared at me in horror and that's when I noticed that I was crying. I pushed past her and wiped the tears off my cheeks with my sleeve as I ran to the front door and flung it open. I hurried out of it and heard my Mother calling my name as I slammed the door shut. I took off running. I don't know what I'm doing or where I am going, all I know is I can't stay here any longer._

I finally made it to my front gate and let out a weary sigh. There's no way in hell I'm going to be able to get out of this one, so I better just go in and get it over with. I punched in the security code on the gate and waited for it to open. As I waited I saw my Fathers Lamborghini Ankonian in the driveway and rolled my eyes. Leave it to him to own a the most obnoxious car out there.

Even if I did think it looked kinda cool.

The gate opened fully and I shuffled in. I walked as slow as humanly possible to the front door and reluctantly opened it. I entered and shut the door behind me. Hmmm, its awfully quite in here. Wheres the yelling? Ah, they must be in the living room waiting to scold me. I stared at my shoes as I walked to said berating place.

"Okay lets get this over with so I...Oh my god!" My heart sank to my stomach at the sight before me. My Mother...my Father...Scarlett, all laid brutally murdered on the carpet of the living room. I let out a glass shattering scream and ran to each one of them to check if they were alive—but it was too late. They had to of been here for at least an hour or so. I looked down at my shaking hands and saw a mixture of my families blood on them. I couldn't stand the sight and vomited on the shattered glass coffee table beside me. My breathing ceased as everything around me started to spin. I sat there and just...stared.

I don't know how long I sat there in that catatonic state, but by the time I snapped out of it I knew what I had to do. I jerked up abruptly and walked to the room where the security cameras are located and downloaded the living room security camera footage for the day onto a DVD. I ran upstairs and packed all the clothes, make-up, and shoes I could get my hands on. Once I filled two suitcases and a large duffel bag I walked back downstairs.

All the while keeping up that detached attitude. I can't afford to freak out right now. No, that will have to wait till later. Right now I need to find the only people who can help me. The Boondock Saints.

**The next day.**

As I drive through the unfamiliar streets of Boston I started hyperventilating from the lack of sleep and the insanity of all of this. I left New York roughly around 2:00 PM this afternoon and it took me seven tense hours to drive to Boston. When I was withdrawing all of my college fund and Scarlett's as well from the bank I asked the bank teller how long it would take to drive to Boston from New York.

He said it only took _four _hours.

Well stupid me forgot to ask for directions to get there so it took me almost double the time. I have the worst sense of direction. I seriously should of just spent the money on an airplane ticket. Gods knows I have enough money to have done so. My stomach started growling angrily at me for neglecting it so I decided it was best to stop for a quick meal at one of the run down looking bars that inhabit this section of the town. I parked the car my Father bought for me on my sixteenth birthday, a black Jeep Wrangler Rubicon, outside of a Bar called McGinty and got out.

As I walked towards the door two shady looking men who were leaning up against the wall of the bar smoking cigarettes and drinking beer leered at me and my expansive clothes. My heart rate started to speed up as they walked towards me. I hurried threw the door and shut it quickly. I glanced around the bar and my eyes widened.

The term out of the frying pan and into the fire came to mind.

Oh god, there are only men here! Though theres only about seven or eight, but that's not really the problem. I should get out of here. Just as I went to leave, the men from outside walked through the door, blocking my only exit. I weighed the chance of my escaping around in my head for a few seconds and the outlook didn't seem to good. I looked back at the guys who were sitting at the bar and saw they were all still staring at me.

From the looks of it they are a hellvua lot more friendly then these two so I scurried over to the bar and sat three seats away from the nearest guy in the group, and placed my hand bag on the bar infront of me. I heard the two men sit down at a booth in the back of the bar and let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. The old bartender walked over to me and handed me a dirty menu. I took it and gave him a small smile; he returned the favor and left without saying anything.

I glanced at the man closest to me and was surprised to see that he was extremely attractive. Same with the man next to him, who was peering around the first man to see me. Wow, they sure do look alike. Must be brothers, twins by the look of it. I realized they saw me staring and whipped my head down to look at the menu, blushing.

After about five minuets the bartender came back and asked, " A-a-are you r-ready to order?" I didn't think anything of the odd way he was talking and shook my head in the positive.

"Yes. I'll have the cheeseburger," I replied and he nodded slightly and disappeared through a door to what I'm assuimg is the kitchen. I crossed my arms and rubbed my elbows—like I also do when I'm upset or nervous. And right now I'm both. _God,_ how the hell am I supposed to find these Saints? The only picture I have of what they look like is the drawling of them from the news cast a couple of years back. So I basically have no idea what they look like, or if they are even in Boston anymore! And say if I do find them, what if they decline to help me?

Jeez I'm such a ignorant idiot! So stupid...So incredibly worthless...

I was to busy hating myself I didn't notice when the two sleazeballs from earlier sat each sat in a chair on either side of me. "Hey," one of them slurred and I tried my best to ignore him. But its hard to ignore the stench of alcohol and I turned my head the other way. Only to be hit by another wave of booze coming off the other guy.

"Hey baby we're talking to ya," Guy number two said. I grabbed my hand bag off of the counter and held it in my lap, getting ready to run for the door. Guy number one noticed where my thoughts were heading and turned my chair to face him with a kick of his foot. God, why is this happening to me? Was last night not bad enough?

"Come on babe, there's no need to be shy. We'll treat ya real nice," Guy number two breathed down my neck.

"Please leave me alone." My plea was barely audible to my own ears.

"Baby it'll be fun," Guy number one urged.

"Please. Leave. Me. _Alone_," I said with force this time. Guy number two put a hand on my neck while guy number one placed a hand on my thigh.

"Oi! The lady asked ye ta leave her be," An angry Irish voice said. I looked behind me to see the two attractive brothers down the bar walking over to us.

"And being so polite about it. Which isn't something scum like ye be deserving," The darker brunette man sneered at the men.

"What are ya gunna do about it," Guy number two said with the promise of violence in his tone.

"'What are we gunna do about it' he says," The lighter brunette man says while laughing and his brother joined in, obviously not afraid of the man's threat. Which isn't something I can say for myself. What the hell are these two doing? They could get their asses kicked! Though by the look of the muscles overflowing their black t-shirts I say these two assholes hanging onto me should be worried.

All of sudden the laughter ceased and they both put on a serious face, like they weren't just laughing their asses off. "We're gunna kick yer fuckin ass. Thats _what_," The darker brunette threatened, a storm of anger in his bright blue eyes.

"Fuck man, don't be a cockblock!" Guy number one said in a pathetic whine.

"Fuck off you—" Guy number two began to say but stopped as the other five men that were sitting with the two brothers got up and stood behind them. All had the same expression on their faces: murderous.

"Leave now, or leave in a body bag," The lighter brunette brother began and the other one ended the threat with, "Ye make the choice."

"Shit, these guys are fucking crazy! Lets get the hell outta here." Guy number two got up so fast he knocked the stool down. Guy number one tripped on my feet while getting up and fell. He crawled some ways and lifted himself off the ground and out the door his friend just blew through.

Uh huh...definitely not the end result I imagined to happen.

The five guys went back to their previous spots but the two brothers came over to me. The lighter brunette brother picked up the stool on the ground and sat down in it while the darker brunette brother took a seat in the one to the right of me. Unlike the other guys, these two gave me more than enough space. "Thank you so much," I told them with gratitude. They both smiled at me and my heart rate increased, but in the good way this time.

"Not a problem lil lady," The darker brunette said as he held his hand up, indicating he wanted another beer. The bartender slid one down and went back into the kitchen, hopefully to get my cheeseburger. I need to eat and get out of here. I can't spend all my time with the company of two very gorgeous men; as much as I want to. I need to get out of here and find me some ass kicking Saints.

"Its always a pleasure to help the beautiful damsel in distress," The lighter brunette told me. His complaint made me blush, and I looked down at my hand bag.

"Aye," The darker brunette agreed with his brother, reddening my blush to a dangerous level. The bartender came out with my food and the thought of having a full stomach wiped my blush away. Totally forgetting my manners, I dug into my french fries and cheeseburger. I was vaguely aware of the twins staring at me in amusement.

"Yer just a tiny lil thing. How old are ye?" The darker brunette asked me. Trying to make conversation I suppose. But I'm way to hungry for anything civilized like a conversation.

"Seventeen...I'll be eighteen...in a month," I said in between bites.

"So young. What are ye doing in a place like this?" The lighter brunette's question hand me freezing and I droped my burger onto the plate. What _am _I doing here? Christ...I should of just let the friggn cops take care of it. Not go into a revenge frenzy and drive all the way to Boston!

"It doesn't matter anymore. I wont be able to find those guys even if I had GPS leading me straight to them." I placed both my elbows up on the bar and held my face in my hands.

"Them who?" The lighter brunette asked.

"I'd rather not say. Its to embarrassing," I told them honestly. They'd probably get a good laugh out of it and go back to their buddies.

"We wont laugh. Promise. And if we do we'll grant ye permission to smack us a good one," The darker brunette said in a humors tone. I brought my head back up and looked into their matching blue hypnotizing eyes.

"We wont tell a soul neither, if that's what yer worried about," The lighter brunette coaxed. No, I wouldn't dare tell them. They'll laugh. Don't tell them. Do not tell—

"I'm looking for The Boondock Saints." _Shit_! Do I have to be so damn stubborn that I wont even listen to myself? I watched as the guys exchange a look that I didn't understand and waited for the laughing to begin.

"And why are ye looking for these Saint guys?" The lighter brunette asked with caution.

Well I already told them who I'm looking for, I don't see the harm in further explaining. "I have a favor I'd like to ask of them," I said and took another bite of my burger.

"A favor? What would that be?" The darker brunette questioned. I looked over at him and sighed with a sad smile.

"I have some bad guys who need killing," I said, my tone dead. I continue munching on my dinner and watched in surprise as huge smiles broke across both of their faces. I raised an eyebrow in question at them and they both place an arm around me. The darker brunette around my shoulders and the lighter brunette around my waist.

"Then yer in luck lil lady," The darker brunette whispered into my ear. It sent unexpected shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"Y-you guys know where they are?" Being this close to the hottest guys I have ever seen is really getting to my head. Hence the embarrassing stuttering.

"Sure do," The darker brunette began and looked at his brother who said, "Yer lookin at 'em love."

* * *

**********A/N: This is my first Boondock Saints fanfic so I'm bracing myself for some bad reviews! Please for************give me for any incorrect punctuation and spelling. I know it annoys a lot of people but it annoys no one more than my English teacher, haha.**


	2. Vengeance is mine

_"Sure do," The darker brunette began and looked at his brother who said, "Yer lookin at em, love."_

I took a good look at their clothes and goofy smiles. Ha, yeah right. If these two are The Boondock Saints then I'm Marilyn Monroe. I should of known they were going to pull something like this. I think I'd rather of had them laugh at me. Being teased is definitely higher up on my fuck-this-list then being laughed at; even though they can be considered the same thing. But as I looked into their eyes I saw no deception or falsehood, just total veracity.

"Are you two shitting me?" I asked as I eyed them warily. Amusent lit up their faces and a increasingly loud laugh began. It started out as a chuckle and become one of those slap-your-knee-funny moments. Jesus, these two find everything hilarious. Its kinda cute—which is another reason why they can't be the Saints. Can you associate the word cute with killers? No, I don't believe you can.

"Most definitely not," The darker brunette said while still chuckling a bit at my question.

"Yeah that's believable." Their smiles faded upon hearing my stament, and were replaced by frowns. They both took a swig of their beer and lit a cigarette. The motions were so synchronized I couldn't help but gape at them in amazement; it was almost like they rehearsed it.

"Ye better believe it lil lady," The lighter brunette told me as he blew the cigarette smoke out of the corner of his mouth so it wouldn't be blown in my face.

"We speak the truth," The other brother said and followed the actions of his brother.

"Mmhmm sure and my breasts taste like cherries," I murmured sarcastically and regretted it the instant it came out of my mouth. A friend of mine back in New York said that one day and it just kinda stuck. Everyone who was in our group of friends at school said it whenever we were told something ridiculous.

Both of the brothers gazed down at my chest and each raised a playful eyebrow; cleary entertained by my comment. Oh god, can this be anymore embarssing? I cleared my throat rather obnoxiously to get their attention and the lighter brunette was the first to notice I caught them staring. Of curse I caught them staring, they aren't being exactly secretive about it.

The light haired twin nudged his brother in the shin with his foot to make him stop. When he didn't stop looking he leaned around me and gave his right shoulder a rough push. The darker haired one didn't seemed to phased by the contact, but did mumble a 'ow' as he brought his gaze back up to my face.

He leaned in close to me and whispered, "Care if I test that theory?"

My face turned fire hydrant red in a instant. This seemed to make his smug grin grow bigger. Jesus, he looks damn sexy. It made my wild side ache to agree, but my proper Catholic girl side, the less dominant one, scolded me at the thought. I've never listened to it before, but seeing as my parents always wanted me to act as such...I'm willing to listen to it for a change. Or at least try.

"Murphy don't make me call the cops on ye," His brother groaned out from beside me. I don't know these two at all, but my guess is the lighter brunette one is the more mature out of the two. His statement had me wondering how old these brothers were. They don't look to much older than me, might be in their late twenties or early thirties.

"She'll be a legal adult in a month," The darker haired one shot back at his brothers glare.

The light haired brother took a good long scrutinizing look at me and conceded. "Suppose yer right. Even so, don't tease the poor lass."

"Who said I was teasin'?" I took one look at his lust filled eyes and came to the conclusion that it was best to leave now before I jumped him in front of the whole bar. I'm not a virgin, but I am not a slut. I've only had sex with one guy in my entire life, though it was multiple times. I was in love with him; or at least I thought I was. There's no way in hell I'd have sex with a complete stranger, even if the guy is a total hottie hot hottie.

"That's my cue to leave," I told them as I placed money down next to my plate, giving the bartender a generous tip, and got off the stool.

"Hey where are ye runnin' off ta?" I heard the darker brunette questioned from the bar behind me. I turned around and rolled my eyes at the cocky expression on his face. Ha. He actually thinks I'm intimidated by where the convention was heading. _Please_.

"The thought of having sex with you doesn't intimidate me in the least bit, if that's what your insinuating. And you know where, to find The Boondock Saints," I told him and turned around before he could say anything. I was almost to the door when the bartenders stutter had me stalling.

"T-t-they are t-telling the truth lass." I turned around for the second time and stalked back over to them. The twins found my accusing stare amusing, but the bartender didn't find it to be so at all. That's odd. If he was in on their little prank, shouldn't he be laughing as well now that they got some type of a rise out of me?

I can't believe I'm about to do this, but...I'm just going to have to believe them.

"Then where are all of your tattoos? The piercings? And you two should be bald," I fumed at them hotly.

"Says who?" The brothers demanded in unison.

"Says me! Men like The Boondock Saints should look like a couple of bad asses," I explained. It only makes sense that The Boondock Saints look creppy. Though if their telling the truth and they really are them; then I'm more than happy that they aren't a couple of creepo's. I'd pick devilishly handsome over devil look a likes any day.

The lighter brunette decided to speak up for both of them. "We _do _have tattoos and only faggots have piercings. As for the lack of baldness, well yer shit outta luck there because neither of us are going bald anytime soon."

"Show me the tattoos then." The brothers turned to eachother and they looked like they were having a silent argument with one another. Something I guess only twins are able to do. Though I suppose siblings have such an ability as well. All I know is that sure as hell wasn't the case with my sister Scarlett. We were polar opposites.

My heart ached as I thought of the conversation we had just the day before she died.

_"Go away you little devil worshiper," Scarlett growled at me from behind her computer desk in her study. Devil worshiper? Hell, all I asked her was if she wanted to go to a bonfire with me tonight. Mom's been really coming down on me lately about how I never get along with "precious Scarlett." Since we don't have anything in common I decided this was the best possible way to go about doing that. Plus, all of my friends will be there and if we start fighting I'll have witnesses to tell our Mom that she started it; regardless if she did or not. And its not like I'm asking her to go to a damn seance! Its _just _a bonfire._

_She started mumbling about how she got stuck with a drunken party girl for a sister and began doing that thing where she moves her head around a lot while she talks. It make her looks so damn stupid. And since she's already called me a devil worshiper and a drunken party girl I have no choice but to make fun of her. "Like oh my god! I'm Scarlett. I can't believe how much my head shakes when I talk," I squeaked out in a poor mimic of her voice and began to flip my head back and forth and side to side._

_She whipped her head up from her books and narrowed her eyes at me."I do _not _do that!" She bit out as her head went from one side to the other ever so slightly. _

_Wow, she just friggin did it. What a dipshit! God, I thought she was suppose to be like this kid genius that our parents brag about all the time to their tennis buddies. __"Like oh my god you totally do!" I said, still using that awful high pitched voice I used to mimic her before._

_"You. Are. _So_. Dead," She threatened from behind the safety of her desk._

_"Ohhh you got me quivering in my heels." I know the saying is 'you got me quivering in my boots' but I like this one better. I watched as her eyes flashed red before she got up and grabbed a nearby book, lunching it at me with full force. I didn't duck out of the way in time and it hit me smack dab in the middle of my forehead. I have a feeling she wasn't really trying to hit me because when I recovered she was already running out her bedroom door._

_I grinned as I grabbed the ruler off her desk and chased after her._

I've known siblings who act worse to each other, way worse in fact. It's not like we ever tried to kill each other; or at least we never succeeded in our futile attempts. But I honestly do wish I would of tired to understand her better, even if it was her fault our parents hated me.

I looked up and was shocked to see the twins in the act of pulling their shirts off. I took in all of their religious related tattoos and gave in. "Are you really them?" I questioned in a small voice.

"Aye. How many times are we goin' ta hafta tell ye?" The darker haired twin told me as both brothers pulled their shirts back on.

"Thank god."

We ended up talking for a couple hours after that. I figured out that the light haired twins name is Conner and the darker brunette ones name is Murphy. Something in which I'm grateful for cause I was getting sick of thinking of them by hair color. I also learned a lot about both of them and their lives from what Conner told me. Turns out Murphy is a tad on the quiet side; more of a listener than anything. While the amount of talking Conner can dish out rivals that of a teenage girl.

"So what is this favour ye be needing?" Conner asked out of no where. I looked down at my glass of lemonade. I wheeled the two brothers into buying me an alcohol beverage earlier but the bartender caught us and replaced it with a glass of lemonade.

"Its like I said before, I have some evil men for you two to kill. I don't care how you do it, just as long as these fuckers die." These guys don't know me well enough to realize that I only use the F word when I'm either extremely pissed off or in a lot of pain. Yeah I'll "say" it inside my head, but seldom say it out loud.

I don't understand why I don't say that certain cuss word when the rest of them basically make up my whole vocabulary. The word fuck just seems weird coming from a woman. I don't shun women who do use it; if I did I would of had zero friends back in New York. It just seems like something only men should say. Just like pissing in a urinal is something only men should do. I'm not trying to say that men can say it because they're better, it just kind of sounds natural coming from them.

A cerebral expression passed the brothers and Conner asked, "Where do we find said fuckers?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"S'okay. Do you have any names?" Murphy questioned. He looked like he was at total ease; like he was a journalist interviewing me for the local newspaper because my family won the neighborhood Christmas Light Contest instead of questioning me about the men he intends to kill.

"See that's the problem; I don't know their names. But I do have a video of them, if that helps. You can see their faces and everything," I responded, hoping they would still agree to help me. It was silent for a few seconds and then Conner let out a troubled sigh.

"We're not fuckin' clairvoyant, love."

"I know. If its not possible just say so and I'll leave you guys alone," I assured and hesitantly looked at them. They didn't look upset, like I was expecting them to, just a little worried. About what, I don't know.

"Why do you want these fuckers dead anyways?" Murphy prodded softly. I crossed my arms and rubbed my elbows nervously and felt my bottom lip start to quiver. This will be the first time I tell anyone. I don't know what to except from me or from the brothers.

That crushing, pulling feeling that you get in your throat before you cry made it diffcult to talk. "They, uh...they murdered my whole family. Everyone. My Father, my Mother, my sister. They left with me with no one."

"Motherfuckers."

**The next day.**

5:30 PM.

That was the time that read on the digital clock across from where I lay on one of the twins beds. The boys insisted that I stay with them so I drove all of us back to their dingy loft apartment. I refushed their offer at first; feeling very uncomfatble about the whole idea, but the brothers conviced me after a half of hour of them listing off reasons why it is a good idea for me to stay with them and not at a hotel.

It was 3:00 AM by the time we arrived and I was dead tried. I tried to explain that I had no problem sleeping on the couch becasue I am the guest, and thats where the guest should sleep, but I was to tired to argue with the brothers and crashed on one of their twin sized beds.

I tried to lift myself up but my efforts were to no avail. _Ugh_, I feel horrible. I thought all this rest I got would cure my sleep deprived body, but I just feel like shit. My left upper leg hurts like a bitch, which is odd because I didn't do anything to cause harm to it yesterday or the day before. I went to touch it and the instant my finger connected with the problem area a splitting pain shot down my leg. _Ouch_! I groaned out my pain and heard shuffling coming from behind the couch where I'm pretty sure I saw a kitchen last night.

I glanced up just in time to see Conner and Murphy appear over the back of the couch dressed in similar clothes as the previous night. "Oh good, yer awake! I was starting to get a bit worried there. We tried everything to wake ye," Conner spoke up and his sweet Irish Lilt brought a smile to my face. I always did find it attractive when a man has a accent; this man is no different.

"Aye. We almost had to resort to our old family secret of waking up certain people who sleep like the dead. My dear brother is one of 'em," Murphy chipped in as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the middle cushion. I pulled the thin sheet around my body tighter and quickly survived the area where the beds lay; doing the same to the rest of the apartment, which is just one big loft room. There wasn't even a wall to separate the kitchen, and the only other room in the place was the bathroom.

And yet...I feel oddly content here. Its nothing compared to my house in New York, but I should be grateful nonetheless. These two have no idea who I am and their letting me stay in their home. Still, if I am going to be staying here for a little while than I need to go out and buy my own bed and a few other home necessities as well.

"Oh really, whats the secret?"

"Lighter to the nose," Murphy laughed out his response, covering his mouth with a hand—something I noticed he does whenever he laughs. Alright, that's not a secret...that's just stupid. A look of dread passed over Conner's face but it was gone as quick as it was there. He reached over the couch and smacked Murphy in the back of his head, making the hand he had by his mouth hit him in the nose.

While the boys were fighting with each other I tired to lift myself up once again. I succeeded this time but lost my balance and caught myself on the arm of the couch, causing the twins to stop mid-punch and look over at me. Murphy had Conner in a headlock behind the couch and he disappeared as Murphy dropped him to the ground.

"Are ye alright Dawn?" He asked with sincere worry.

"Yeah I'm fine. My upper leg is a bit sore. Not a big deal," I lied. It is a big deal. Its not a intense pain, but it still figging hurts. These two have done so much for me already; they don't need to take care of me as if I were a child as well. I'm almost eighteen years old, its time I start acting like it.

"Let us know if ye need anything," Murphy replied and I could see he was unconvinced by my lie. But he didn't have time to interrogate the truth out of me though seeing as Conner was back on his feet and ready to retaliate. As they continued their wresting match from earlier I stumbled my way to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Like the apartment, the bathroom was dirty and dull.

After I did everything I came in the bathroom for, I pulled my pajama pants off and hoisted myself up on the sink counter. I angled my leg on the mirror to get a good look at my upper leg and my eyes winded at the sight the mirror reflected. Right in the middle of my leg was a quarter sized dark red bump and fully surrounding it was a baseball sized light pink circle.

"Holy hell," I whispered to the empty bathroom. I spent a good thirty minuets in the bathroom staring in repugnance at the alien rash on my leg before I pulled my shorts back on and wobbled out to the living room. The boys were in the kitchen so I decided to join them. Half of Murphy was inside the fridge and Conner was at the table drinking a beer. When he saw me he kicked out a chair with his foot and offered it to me.

"I was just 'bout to go and check on ye. Ye were in there for an awfully long time." I took the chair and sat down, crossing my left leg over my right so it didn't touch the chair. Murphy slammed the door closed, apparently unsatisfied with his choice of Jello. Can't blame him, I hate Jello as well—slimy nasty stuff.

"Isn't that what woman do? They spend hours upon hours in the bathroom doing whatever they seem to think they need to do to make themselves beautiful for us men," He joked as he took the seat next to his brother.

"I resent that! I do not spend hours getting ready. Plus I wasn't in there getting all beautified for you men. I ran into a little problem is all." The last part had him looking nervously over at his brother and he started fidgeting with his jello cup.

He looked at me from under his eyelashes and asked, "Lady problems?" Oh god, I should of guessed that was the problem the instant he got all bashful. What is it with men and periods? They're not the ones who bleed from their pantie area once a month, so I don't really see the big problem.

"No. I am not on my _period._" That brightened his face right up. I got up, just to get away, and limped over to the back of the couch and leaned against it.

"Yer limping still. Does yer leg hurt ye that badly?" Conner asked.

"Uh...no," I lied again. I'm probably just being a big baby about this, my pain tolerance level is zero. Maybe its not as bad as I'm making it out to be. So there is no point in worrying them.

"Ye couldn't lie ta save yer life love," Conner argued and I rolled my eyes at how persistent they were being. I haven't had somebody worry this much about me since...well I've never really had anyone worry about me. Its making me kinda uncomfortable.

"Fuss up. Whats buggin' yer leg?" Conner demanded lightly, but his soft tone didn't attenuate the fact that he was trying to order me around. I don't take to kindly to being ordered around, and it showed in the tone of my reply.

"_Nothing _is the matter with my leg." Murphy got up and walked towards me, throwing his jello cup in the trash can on the way over. He stood in front of me and placed a hand on each side of me, pinning me to the couch. My breath hitched as his hand slid down my leg but let out a cry of pain as his hand touched the bump.

"Lies," Murphy announced and stepped away from me.

"You better watch where you place your hands buddy," My threat had no bite to it, and it had the brothers snickering at me. Murphy approached me and Conner left his chair to follow his brother. It all happened so fast I didn't have enough time to escape before one twin grabbed and spun me until I faced the back of the couch and the other twin pushed my face into the cushions, causing my butt to stick up in the air.

"What the hell do you two think your doing?" I growled viously at them and thrashed around, trying to free myself from their hold.

"As of last night ye become our responsibility. Now stop fuckin' movin' around and let us get a look," Conner snapped back as one of them pulled down my pajama pants and I silently thanked god that I decided to wear a pair of boy shorts last night and not a thong. Oh don't get me wrong, this is still embarrassing as hell, but at least boy shorts will cover up more than a thong would.

"Uh oh," Murphy whispered. Oh great, that's never a good sign.

"Uh oh? What uh oh?"

"Ye have a tick," Conner mumbled. You have got to be kidding me...

"A tick? H-how is that even possible? I thought humans only got those if they're somewhere really dirty like the jungle or..." I stopped talking as I took in the filthy condition of the apartment.

"Here?" Murphy finished my sentence. "This place is pretty fuckin' nasty."

"Aye, that it is. We've never gotten a tick before though and we've been stayin' here for a few years now. She hasn't even been here for a whole day, how do you suppose she managed to get herself bitten already?" Conner asked of his brother.

"Maybe its cause she's _so _sweet it affects the scent of her blood," Murphy suggested, humor evident in his tone.

"Har, har, har," I said sarcastically. "You're hilarious. Now get this damn thing off of me before it gives me Lyme disease!"

* * *

**A/N: As I mentioned in the first chapter, this story is dedicated to a very good friend of mine. She's absolutely infatuated with Menage a Trois stoires. I'm not really into it, but the idea of being adored by two gorgeous men is pretty appealing :) **

**Regarding the whole tick incident in the chapter above, I'm sorry if I got any information wrong. I didn't research it, I just went off what I know. And I kind of just guessed how it would feel, the pain level and all that. But I did Goggle if people can get ticks if their in a really dirty apartment and multiple sources said it could happen. I should of researched it, but I didn't have the time. Sorry.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	3. Whats a girl to do when shes loving two?

"Ye said ye would be done in five more minuets, that was _thirty_!" Conner scolded the instant I walked out of the bathroom door. He's right, I did say I was only going to be five more minuets. But that was before I decided I wanted to curl my hair instead of having it be pin straight, and it took longer than I expected because my hair wanted to be uncooperative today.

"You'll learn that when a girl says five more minuets, she never means it. You'll also learn if you try and rush me when I'm getting ready ever again, I'll make sure you fully understand the meaning of the phrase 'Pretty in Pink'. Now, that doesn't sound the least bit threatening, but trust me on this buddy; it will not be a pleasant experience!" I had nothing to back that threat up, it was just fun to say. I snickered at the boys shocked expressions and walked past them to the door. They started throwing threats back at me, but I ignored them.

I don't know where that came from. Usually the only person I mess around with play threats was my sister, and most of the time I wasn't playing around with her. I'm getting way to attached to these men, and in such a short period of time as well. I always knew that I'd be leaving them when they accomplish the favor I asked of them. But now...maybe I'll just stick with being undeceive for a little awhile.

I've been staying with them for a little over two weeks now and they have been my only form of human interaction for those two weeks. The only time I've been out of the apartment was to go shopping for cleaning materials the day after that blood sucking speck bit me, and to also buy my own bed. It took me two whole days to get the apartment clean, but at least I wont be having anymore ticks bite me again, or any other nasties.

All three of us walked to McGinty's. I would of driven us, but I put my jeep in a storage unit. There wasn't really anywhere to park it and I hardly ever used it anyway, so keeping it outside of the apartment seemed pointless. By the time we arrived, the bar was jam packed with people. There was so much smoke in the air it had me coughing for fresh air. The twins glanced down at me with concerned expressions but I assured them I was fine with a wave of my hand.

A group of men the twins age and a few older guys waved us over to where they were sitting at the bar. All of them were clearly Irish except one guy—the one who is staring at me like he was a blind man seeing sunshine for the first time. Its faltering, but its giving me the creeps so I hid half way behind Conner. I didn't go all the way because I didn't want to look rude and uninterested in the rest of the group. Just wanted to give the guy a hint to back off a little; or a lot.

"So this is the famous Dawn we've all heard so much about. You two told us a lot about her, but you never mentioned what a complete stunner she is," The creeper said. Oh great, please tell me this isn't the start of a stalker relationship! Why do I always attract the weirdos and creepers? That's the reason why I broke up with my last boyfriend. He would stalk me when I went out with my friends and he had my phone tapped. Weird? Mmhmm. Batshit crazy? Hell yes! When I found out I broke up with him immediately. And I was so sure that he was the one for me too.

"Keep it in yer pants Mason," Conner warned and I tried not to laugh at how terrified the man became but a few escaped and it had the man blushing his fear away. He got up and stormed out of the bar. After that none of the men spoke to me.

There goes me having human interaction that doesn't involve Irish twin brothers and the constant use of profanity.

I sat at the end of the bar next to Murphy eating my pickle that came with my turkey club sandwich. I bit off the top and started sucking the insides out. All of a sudden it got very quiet around our part of the bar and I looked up in mid slurp to see what was wrong. Murphy was staring at his hands and the others were looking anywhere but at me—I could tell that they were looking at me out of their peripherals though. Even Murphy was.

Not Conner though, who was tapping his pointer finger on the counter like a mad man. At last he flew up off of his stool, walked over to me and yanked my pickle out of my hand and mouth. He then proceeded to cut it down the middle on top of my plate with the knife that was next to my glass of strawberry lemonade.

What...in the hell was that for?

"Hey! I was eating that, dammit. You shouldn't just go around stealing peoples pickles. If I was a crazy, I could of bitten you and given you god knows what type of disease. We may live together but you don't know me well enough to determine my mental stability," I spoke my rant as fast as humanly possible and he raised a eyebrow up at me in question. I laughed at him, which earned me a glare.

I love saying weird ass shit to get him all confused then laugh at his reactions. Its been my only entertainment for the past two weeks since the apartment doesn't have cable and all of their DVDs are of the adult variety; if you catch my drift. It was very awkward finding those lying around while cleaning, but very fun making Conner blush when I showed him what I found. His face looked like a raspberry.

"I'll take my chances. Here, eat yer damn pickle like this and shut it." He slide my plate back to me with a grunt and walked back to his seat.

"Okay, okay! _Freak_."

That was the last thing any of them said to me, even looked at me. When two skimpily dressed big boobed blond girls walked over to the pool table were the twins were playing a game and clung to them I had enough. This blows! Why are Conner and Murphy acting like such fucktards? It was their idea to take me out in the first place.

I haven't been in the mood lately to go out to have fun, and I have a damn good reason not to. Not even a month ago my family was murdered! I wasn't close to them, but I still loved them dearly. Even if I didn't show it all the time, or ever really. I didn't notice how much I loved them, till I didn't have them anymore.

The twins have had no luck finding the men who killed my family. I had them watch the security tape I brought with me while I was out shopping for cleaning materials a couple of days ago because I couldn't bring myself to watch it with them. They said that the men found the security camera and shot it, but they did catch a glimpse of the men's faces before it happened. Unfortunately, they had no clue who they were.

Needless to say, I've been a downer lately. Sure the boys can get me to smile and laugh, and I mess around with them but for the most part I'm moping around depressed and in grief. Its weird, cause I remember not even a month ago wishing I had a different family and now I find myself wishing I had them back every minute I can.

Since the boys were the ones to take me out in the first place, I wonder if I did something wrong or if they're just being two faced. Hopefully its the former. No its definitely the former, I don't believe they're two faced. I wonder what I did...

"Are you free tonight or is it gonna cost me?" A nervous sounding mans voice asked from behind me. I turned around to find a geeky looking guy in his twenties standing and looking extremely awkward. He glanced at a back booth where a bunch of men were hanging out, and then quickly back at me when a man made a motion with his hands to look back at me. _Ohhh_, I understand whats going on here. His friends must be giving him tips on how to pick up girls. Well he should find new teachers because they are highly confused.

"Your going to make me fall in love with that sweet talking," I said in a sweet sarcastic tone. What a shitty pick up line. I look nothing like a hooker! I have a white sheer cowl tank top on with dark gray cut off shorts and my black hermes Laura Brandon sandals. Not exactly your typical hooker attire. The shorts might bit a tad to short, but its nothing compared to what those playboy bunny cardboard cutouts that are hanging off of Conner and Murphy have on.

"I apologize. See, my friend over there has this douche bag theory that the meaner you are to beautiful women, the better chance you'll have with them. Because they're so used to being fawned over that they'll enjoy the change; therefore excepting the crude offer that was presented to them. I for one do not agree with that douchebaggery logic; unfortunately I lost a bet and was forced to test out the theory on the prettiest girl in the bar." Wow, what a rant...we could get along awesomley. He's not my type at all, but I can see us hitting it off. And he gets major points for calling me the prettiest girl in the bar.

"Of course. Seeing as your pride was at stake, you had no other choice but to accept the challenge," I said and he looked taken back that I was actually talking to him somewhat civilly and not slapping him upside the face. He smiled, and he looked pretty good doing it. See, I know I'd find something that I think is attractive about him!

I didn't get that funny feeling in my stomach like I do when the twins smile, but...oh my god I did not just think that! Where did that come from? I glanced behind me at the boys and found them paying _special _attention to their entertainment for the night. The sight had my heart plunging into my stomach. I was grateful when my geeky man spoke up and took my mind off of the incredible ache in my heart. "Yes. I may not be a jackass, but I am still a man."

"What other pick-up lines did he suggest?" I asked with a laugh. This should be interesting, and should take my mind off of the twins. The man shuffled his feet and looked hesitant but started listing off pick-up lines.

"What has 148 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? My zipper!" I had to laugh at that. How stupid! I wonder if these actually work on some women.

"Clever," I chuckled.

"I agree, but that would be to embarrassing on my part."

"And we can't be having that, now can we? So...did he give you anymore _brilliant _pick-up lines to use?"

"I'd like to kiss you passionately on the lips, then move up to your belly button."

"I actually know a girl that would work like a charm on. Do you think your friend would want her phone number?" He laughed at my statement and continued.

"Why don't you get down on your knees and smile like a doughnut."

"I don't even know how to respond to that," I told him.

"You're ugly but you intrigue me."

"That one would of gotten you slapped," I said truthly. Seriously, if he said that to me I would of left my hand print on his cheek.

"My thoughts exactly. Well, the rest are to crude to say in front of a lady so I'll be leaveing now. Have a goodnight."

Cruder than those? Damn. He started walking away but I stopped him with an invention to join me. "Hey! Where are you going? Sit down with me."

"Really?" He asked, looking completely dumbstruck. I laughed and waved him back over. He took the seat next to me at the bar and adjusted it so he was facing me.

"Don't look so surprised, you did pick the least crude pick-up line. That's got to stand for something," I told him and was rewarded with a smile. We started talking and I figured out a lot about him. His name is Adrien Dubois, he is 21 years old and didn't seem to mind that I would only be turning 18 in a week and a half. He's going to college to become a Graphic Designer and has a night job at the local Library.

He's nothing like me, and yet we get along like we are childhood friends reuniting after a long absence.

I got up to use the bathroom and when I got out Murphy was waiting for me outside the door, and he looked seriously ticked off. "Who is that?" He sneered through his teeth and pointed towards Adrien's back where he sat at the bar.

"Back off, I saw him first! Find your own man," I said in a feigned serious tone. He looked so mad I had to mess with him. Now I'm regretting the decision; it just made that vein sticking out of his temple throb violently. That can't be a good sign.

"Calm down, I was just kidding. His name is Adrien Dubois." Why is he acting so jealous? Just seconds ago he was making out with the women of every mans fantasy. I know I'm attractive, but I can't complete with _that_. All I am to the twins is a scrawny teenager who needs protection, not a experienced voluptuous woman; whom is undoubtedly suitable for men like Murphy and Conner.

"Why are you talking to him?" He demanded, and I could see that he was clutching and unclutching his fists. He glanced back at Adrien and his fist stayed clutched. Oh god, if Murphy decides to fight him he might actually kill him. Adrien does _not _look like he could take a punch, especially not a punch from one of The Saints. I have to get back to him before something very bad goes down.

"You two ditched me for Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie over there! What did you except me to do? Sit all by my lonesome and wait for you two to acknowledge my existence. Yeah, I don't think so. I was bored and Adrien is good company. Not exactly my type, buts he's sweet, funny and smart. All three things in which I'm guessing your entertainment for the night is lacking. Now if you'll excuse me, Adrien is waiting."

"Say goodbye to yer little friend, we're goin' fuckin' home," He ordered and looked over his shoulder with a nod. I looked around him and saw that Conner was watching Adrien with the same intensity as Murphy. The women who was sitting in his lap was trying to gain back his attention by pushing her boobs up in his face, but his gaze didn't waver.

"But _Daddy_! I wanna play with my friend a lil longer," I feigned a whiny child. Maybe if I annoy him enough, he'll knock off this jealous thing he's got going on. I'll be able to chat with Adrien longer, and the possibility of him getting his ass kicked wouldn't be a problem I have to worry about anymore. Murphy gave me a look that said he was not to be argued with and I gave up.

"I'll go tell him bye." Why is Murphy acting like this? By the looks of it, Conner has the same feelings about me and Adrien. But why? I thought about it as I walked back to Adrien and tapped his shoulder.

"I have to get going. My roomates want to leave and since I'm new around here there's a pretty good chance of me not being able to find my way back home so it'd be kind of idiotic for me to stay," I said, the fact that I was sorry clear in my tone.

"No, I understand. Listen Dawn, um...would you like to join me for dinner and a movie next Friday?" I looked at the door where Conner and Murphy were waiting for me, smoking a cigarette and talking to each other with frantic hand gestures. Their jealous...their jealous because they want me; as unbelievable as it that may sound. I'm not so sure whether they know it or not though.

This is a colossal problem! I can't have both of them, and I wont be able to choose between them. So...

"I'd love to."

I informed Murphy and Conner about my "hot date" with Adrien next Friday on the walk home and they were not the least bit happy about it. I felt horrible about using Adrien like this. I do like him, I really do. He's just not my type. Maybe that's my problem though, I'm falling for the wrong type of men for me. My previous boyfriend was definitely the wrong type of man for me; hell for every women.

Conner and Murphy are good men though. Sexy, smart, funny, protective, truthful, everything I want in a man. No, its not that their wrong for me, its that I'm wrong for them. Falling for each brother? I'm not just attracted to both, I have feelings for both brothers. What would they think of me if I told them? I'm not 100% sure, but my guess is they'd be livid with me.

"A date? I don't think that's a good idea, ye barely even know him. He could be fuckin' psychotic for all ye know," Conner disagreed vociferously, causing the couple ahead of us walk faster to get away. Lucky them. I have to live with this vociferous, yet handsome man and his equally handsome but more so vociferous brother. I enjoy their energy. But sometimes, times like now, I just want to be left alone.

I rolled my eyes at the angry brother walking beside me. "I'll take my chances," I glowered in a poor imitation of Conner's earlier choice of words to me regarding my mental stability. He returned my eye roll and added irritated sigh. We walked silently the rest of the way to the apartment. I went straight to my bed while the boys went to the kitchen.

"Ye said it yerself, he's not yer type. Why go out with him if he isn't yer type? Unless ye were lying before and that dweeb actually gets ye hot," Murphy huffed from his seat at the kitchen table. I roared my frustration and chucked the closest thing to me over the couch and right towards his head. The item happened to be a throw pillow so no damage was caused to that gorgeous Irish head of his.

"He is not a dweeb! And looks aren't the only thing that matters. Right Conner?" I snapped acidly at them. It wasn't what Murphy said about Adrien that has me so angry, its just the whole night in general. First we get to the bar and they both totally ignore me to pay attention to some hoochies and for some damn reason its breaks my heart seeing it. Then I realized my feelings for them and figure out they have feelings for me as well but neither of them even know it yet! On top of all that I can't be with either of them because I don't want to get between two brothers, so its best that they never realize their feelings for me.

"He's a uber goober," Conner responded, agreeing with his brother. And pissing me off.

"God, you two are acting like jealous teenagers!" Ah damn it. That wasn't supposed to came out of my mouth. They were just making me so angry, I couldn't stop myself. I looked over at the twins just in time to see the realization flash on their face. They looked at each other, then at me, then back at each other and I could hear them each mutter a slue of profanity under their breath.

Finally they yelled in unison, "Are fuckin' not!" But the damage was already done; I knew they knew. I'm not sure if they know I know, and I'm going to try my damndest to keep it that way.

"Whateva," I mumbled and burrowed my face into my pillow.

_Fuck._

**The next day.**

"Oh god, help me! Help me! Help!...Conner, Murphy, now would be a damn good time to come and _save me_!" I shrieked from inside the bathroom. Where the hell are those two? I hopped up on the counter just as a wide eyed Murphy came bolting through the door with a gun in each hand. He was in "job mode" so when he looked up at me he didn't notice I was in the world's smallest towel. Everything was covered, but just by a hair.

"Whats the matter?" He pressed as he looked around the tiny bathroom for the danger.

"Cockroach, by the toilet. It's getting ready to attack. Hurry, shoot it!" I whimpered from my safe spot on the counter away from the almond shaped monstrosity. _Oh god, yuck!_ I'd rather hike up mount everest in four inch stiletto heels then be anywhere near a cockroach. I'd rather get breast implants made of Play-Doh then be anywhere near a cockroach. You name it and I'd rather be doing that, then be in this bathroom with that damn cockroach!

Murphy gave me a exasperated look and rolled his eyes. He bent down and picked the bug up, without using toilet paper to guard his hand. He walked out the bathroom and I heard the front door open and closed. He came back into the bathroom laughing. "Its fuckin' gone, ye can...Jesus Christ, that's a tiny towel," He breathed when he looked up and finally noticed what I was wearing. I'm in the middle of doing a load of towels in the laundry, so I had to settle with this one. I'm to freaked to be embarrassed about this, I'm sure it'll kick in later though.

"Yeah, I know. All the normal ones are in the wash. Help me down please," I asked and gave him my hand. It'd be even more embarrassing if I tripped getting off of here. He helped me down and before I know it he was caressing me, his arms squashing me into him. He tugged at the towel until it fell and I could see him looking at my naked backside in the mirror with lustful eyes.

Uh oh, this is bad. I felt my skin heat but the burn on my cheeks wasn't what concerned me most. Further south between my legs, a pool of excitement formed—very bad! Our eyes meet and I felt a connection with him that I hadn't before. He slowly leaned down and just as our lips were about to meet, Conner's voice yelled from the front door.

"Murphy, Dawn, I'm home! Where the fuck are ye guys?" Murphy quickly untangled from me and slammed the door shut with him on the outside.

Damn, that was way too close.

**Friday Night**

Its been a week since the bathroom incident with Murphy. We've tried to ignore it but the tension is obvious; both to us and Conner. He's asked what was wrong numerous times but every time we say 'nothing' and quickly change the subject. Right now were all watching Drag Me to Hell and waiting for my date to come and pick me up. The boys said they haven't seen it yet so I agreed to the movie since I'm going out anyways.

I'm a chicken shit when it comes to horror movies, so the entire time I was watching it with them I was under the comforter I grabbed off of my bed. I sat next to Conner on the couch while Murphy sat on the recliner next to him. I heard a women scream in terror and clung to Conner in a seek for comfort. He didn't respond to the embrace, but he didn't push me away either.

"Are ye ever goin' to come out from under that? Yer missing all the good parts!" Conner chastised as a very none human sounding noise came from the TV. I yelped and grabbed hold of his arm. He laughed at me, but he rubbed his thumb over my hand in a soothing gesture. Awh that's so sweet—AHHH there's that damn noise again! What the hell is that? Its fucking creepy.

Then all of sounded I remembered what I used to do when I got scared as a child.

"Deep in the hundred-acre wood where Christopher Robin plays, you will find the enchanted neighborhood of Christopher's childhood days. A donkey named Eeyore is his friend, and Kanga and little 's Rabbit and Piglet and there's Owl but most of all Winnie the Pooh. Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh. Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff. He's Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh. Willy nilly silly ole bear," I sang out loud under my breath. I was amazed at how well I remembered that song. Seems right, I used to watch Winnie the Pooh every night before I went to bed as a child. Secretly, I'm still obsessed.

"Are ye singing the theme song from that fuckin' bear cartoon?" Conner guffawed and Murphy added, "Ha, what a fuckin' sissy!"

I pulled the comforter down and defended myself with, "I'm a girl, its _allowed_!" I reluctantly took a peek at the screen and flew back under the comforter. What I saw gave me the creeps so much, I jumped on top of Conner and flung my arms around his neck. I felt him laughing and he pulled the covers over his head as well.

At first it was his amused face looking at my frightened face. Both of our expressions soon changed into carnal need as we continued to stare at each other. Being so close and under the covers has a really intimate atmosphere, and I wanted to get really intimate, really fast. I felt the same connection I did with Murphy as Conner leaded his face down towards mine. Just like with Murphy, our kiss was interrupted. Except this time it was my date knocking at the door.

"Uber goober is here," Murphy announced from out side of the covers. I pulled them down and was greeted with Murphys hurt face. No doubt he knew what just went down under the comforter. My fear was confirmed when he wouldn't look neither Conner nor I in the eyes.

I sure am fucking this up.

I leaped off of Conner and grabbed my purse. I walked to the door and turned around. "He is not a goober. _Goodbye_." I made to sure to slam the door when I shut it. _Immature_, I know. But hey, I'll only be eighteen in four days. Immature is excepted! I smiled at Adrien and checked him out. Yep, still geeky. But geeky in a cute way. I can get used to it.

All I know is I'm glad with my choice of attire for tonight.

I'm wearing my white mini pocket tank with a red three-tiered knit skirt and my brown Steve Madden peep toe pumps with silver stud detail; paired off with a leather belt and a Miu Miu glazed leather tote. Not to forget the diamond cross necklace that I never take off. It was bought for me a week before I came to Boston, and I haven't taken it off since. A good friend of mine actually gave it to me.

Adrien brought me out of my thoughts by saying, "Goober's here." Oh no, he heard Murphy say that. Either that or he heard me scream at Murphy that he wasn't a Goober. It was probably my fault, but I'm going to blame Murphy for it anyways. The more I'm mad at him, the less I like him. The less I like him, the better off everyone will be.

"You heard that? Oh my god, I am so sorry! Don't listen to them. They've been acting weird this whole week. I don't think your a goober and that's all that really matters," I comforted him and took the arm he afford me.

The night went well, I actually had a lot of fun. The only thing was my mind kept on wandering off to Conner and Murphy the whole night. Everything reminded me of them. People smoking, people drinking, people cursing; all very common things in Boston. Those all sound like bad things, but I love them, their flaws included.

"I had a really great time with you tonight," I told him as we walked up to my front door. He shuffled his feet, like I noticed he did when he was nervous.

"I did too, but I think its best if we don't see each other anymore," Adrien blurted out.

"What? Why not?" I inquired of him. I though he was having a nice time as well.

He glanced at me but immediately looked at the floor the instant our eyes meet. "I did have a really good time tonight, but you seemed a little distracted and I think I know what was distracting you," He said and looked at the front door. Oh no. Can everyone on this damned planet tell I'm coco for cocoa puffs over them?

"Murphy and Conner? No, _no_! Were just friends." Not technically a lie. We are friends, and we aren't dating.

"Then maybe you should tell them that...and yourself as well. Listen, I'm good at these things. I can tell you've got a thing for them, and vice versa. A big thing. I don't know how your going to choose between the two. If I were you I'd—" I interrupted him before he could continue his sentence.

"Adrien! Adrien, I do not have a thing for them and they don't have a thing for me. Your just imagining it. Sure my mind did wander to how angry they made me and that's because I have anger issues and they piss me the hell off," I lied. _Blah_, this feels horrible. Adrien is such a nice person, I hate lying to him. He doesn't deserve it at all.

"Are you lying to me?" _Yes_.

"No, never. I can assure you now that lying is not something I'll ever be doing. Trust me." Lies! Don't listen to me! I'm a devil woman who should burn and rot in hell for the rest of eternity.

"Alright than. Dawn, would you like to join me for another date?"

"Yes I would, uber goober."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I take so long to update! I'm especially sorry to my Menage a Trois loving friend, whom wants her name(and user name) to stay unknown. Now that its summer my half time jobs has turned into a full time job and there's always something fun going on with my friends, so I basically have no time to write. I wrote this chapter at 3:00 AM this morning so I apologize for any incorrect punctuation/spelling. It was the only time I had to write the chapter.**

**Also, somebody sent me a PM asking what Menage a Trois meant. It means "a domestic arrangement in which three people having sexual relations occupy the same household." So basically its where three people are in a relationship. In this case, Conner and Murphy and Dawn will all eventually be in a relationship.**

**There are links for what her outfits look like on my profile. I have a Polyvore account and the outfits were already made so I incorporated them into this story. There's also a link for a picture of Dawn on my profile, shes exactly how I pictured her.**

**And I haven't seen Drag Me to Hell yet. I heard it was pretty scary, but I haven't been able to watch it yet. Is it any good?**

**Oh and one more thing, I might not be able to update another chapter for this story until somewhere in August. I'm going to Oklahoma for two weeks at the beginning of July and to San Diego for four days at the end of July. I'm sorry! But to make up for that I made this chapter a little longer than usual. I'll try to get a chapter done before I got to Oklahoma but I don't know if I'll be able to make it happen so I'm not making any promises. I've been so busy lately that I just don't have the time to write.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	4. Achy Breaky Heart

Its been a month since my first date with Adrien and we are officially a couple. Even better news, things between Murphy, Connor and I got better after my eighteenth birthday. The thing is, that only happens when were alone with each other. Things are getting worse between Connor and Murphy every day. They hardly ever talk, and when they do all they do is argue. They never go out together anymore, only to their day job and their other "job."

That's the thing that is bothering me the most too. What if their at a "job" and they're to busy being angry at each other to keep each other safe? It'd be all my fault. Everything that is happening between them is all my fault...I should just leave. The favor I asked of them is important to me, but not as important as they are. They're brothers, _twins _at that, they need each other.

Its decided then, I'm leaving tonight.

I sat self-loathing on my bed as Connor and Murphy left the kitchen and walked to the front door. The tension rolled off them in waves so tangible I could almost see them. "We're goin' ta be late again tanight," Connor declared.

"Another job?" I questioned. They both nodded in the positive. I was about to tell them that I wouldn't be home when they got back from their day job, when I suddenly got a idea. What if I went with them to this hit? I'd be able to use that as my excuse to leave. I can complain that it "sickens" me so much that I can stand to be around them.

Of course it'd be a lie though.

It sounds like a heartless thing to do, but I only have their best interest in mind. If I make them hate me, then my leaving wont hurt them in anyway. "Take me with you guys," I blurted in a feigned enthusiastic state.

"Fuck no," They boomed in unison.

"Give me one good reason why not."

"I'll give ye two. Because I said so," Murphy said and Connor finished with, "And because I said so." I rolled my eyes at that. Sure, they can get along well enough to gang up on me me but not enough to speak like civil human beings to each other.

"Come on you guys! You two already taught me how to shoot a gun, but I promise I'll let you guys do all the work. I wont shoot the damn thing once. Plus, this will be good practice for when you find the fuckers that...you know. I'll be going with you then, shouldn't I at least have a idea what it will be like?" There's no way they could disagree with that.

"I hate it when yer right," Murphy denoted.

"Really? Makes me happy," I coquetted and he glared at me for teasing him and walked out of the front door.

"We have ta go ta work now, we'll be home at 6 oclock. Be fuckin' ready or ye aint fuckin' comin'," Connor growled, clearly unhappy with the decision that was made.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," I teased and he didn't appreciate it anymore than Murphy did and left, shutting the door tightly behind him. I made sure to lock the deadbolt; last time I didn't the boys lectured me for an hour about how unsafe it is for me where we lived. Comforting, I know. They're just trying to keep me safe, but they worry to much.

I ate, took a shower and got ready. By the time I was done I had three hours of down time before the boys got back so I read a favorite book of mine. The boys were home on time and I stood up from the couch where I was reading _Lover Eternal _by J.R. Ward to greet them. They both stopped mid step when they took in my outfit.

"What in the 'ell are ye wearing?" Murphy gaped and closed the door behind him without taking his eyes off of me.

"My ninja outfit. You don't like it?" I frowend. I thought I looked pretty good. Like a chic badass with killer hair.

I had on a form fitting black leather biker jacket with individually sourced vintage patches, dull nikel dome studs and traditional strap and buckle fastenings at the hem. Since the jacket is pretty heavy and its kinda warm outside, I decied to ditch the shirt and stick with just wearing my petal pink lace Elle Macpherson dentelle contour bra and keeping the jacket zipped up the whole time. I had the cross neckalce my friend Nick gave me on, as I always do. I never take the thing off. For my bottoms I had on my dark Juicy Couture skinny jeans with my black Steve Madden studded suede flat boots. As for my hair, I pin curled it.

"No, its fine. Its just ye look like yer goin' ta one of those fuckin' fashion shoot's instead of accompanyin' yer murderin' roomates ta a massacre of low life thugs," He pointed out as if I was the one who was acting ridiculous when he just admitted that he will be murdering multiple people tonight as if it was nothing.

"I can't look cute for said massacre?"

He gave me an agitated look. "Ferget I said anythin'. Lets get goin'." We walked in silence for what seemed like forever, when in reality it was only thirty minuets. I didn't dare make the first move to talk to either of them, as to not seem that I was picking favorites. Finally, we arrived at an hotel that went by the name of InterContinental Boston. We entered, got in the elevator and Connor hit a button that made the elevator stop.

Ten minuets later we were in the vent crawling to our destination. We found it easily enough, but it seemed like our mobsters friends were late so we were stuck in the vent for the time being. Not exactly my idea of fun, but my guess is it could be a lot worse. For instance, I could of decided to be even more of a idiot and worn something even warmer than what I was.

Holy hell, its boiling in this damn thing!

"Where did you say this place is located?" I asked no one in particular.

Murphy decided to answer with a quiet, "The InterContinental." Wrong! The correct answer is...the portal to hell! Jeeze, I'm dying in here. Who knew it could be so hot in these things.

"Really, are you sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure its _hell_," I disagreed with a heavily sarcastic tone. I was laying between the two brothers, and they both looked at me in perfect accordance.

"It isn't that fuckin' hot," Connor retorted from my left.

"I'm sweating so much that my head is going to melt off of my body. It's that hot!"

"Stop complaining and just take yer fuckin' jacket off," Murphy chimed in, as he gestured towards my leather jacket. If I was normal person that would of been the obvious solution to my problem, but I'm far from being normal and decided to go shirtless to a massacre of low life thugs, as Connor calls it.

"I can't," I admitted, the fact that I was embarrassed was evident on my face.

Murphy raised a eyebrow in question at me. "Why the fuck not?" He asked and the way he said it clearly stated that he thought I was acting wacky. Well, more so than usual.

"I can't say. Its to embarrassing," I mumbled. Connor and Murphy looked at each other with what I'm assuming was a agreement that they were going to get the answer out of me, even if it meant teamwork.

"Yer forgetting we live with each other," Murphy pointed out and Connor added, "There isn't much ye can keep from us."

"You're right, but this is definitely something that will be easy to keep from you two anal dwelling butt monkeys." _Dumb _thing to say. Everything happened so fast I didn't have time to react. Connor pinned my arms down and Murphy pulled my jacket zipper down. I could tell by Murphy's expression that he now knew why I didn't want my jacket off and I could hear Connors gasp of understatement behind me as he pulled my jacket off.

"Oh wow," Murphy croaked as he got an eyeful of my body before his gaze captured my eyes. So much emotion were in his eyes that couldn't look away. Love, adoration, lust; it was taking my breathe away.

"Ye should not be embarrassed with that body," Connor whispered in the background. It had me snapping my eyes away from Murphy to his. Connors eyes reflected his brothers, that is until he noticed that I heard what he said. He then became bashful and looked down.

"Come again?"

"Nothin'. I said nothin'." He's totally lying, I heard every word that he said. His eyes kept on darting from place to place, any place but me. He looks totally cute when he acts shy! I'm going to regret this but I've got to mess with him. Just a little.

"Yes, you did! You said I shouldn't be embarrassed with my super duper sexy body!"

"I did not. I wouldn't say somethin' that sounded so stupid," He grunted with a frown. How rude! That snard remark just earned him a little more torture.

In an annoying singsong voice I chanted, "You think I'm _sexxxy_. You wanna _touccch _me, you wanna _kissss _me, you wanna _hollld _me, you wanna-" I was interrupted by a loud bang. I looked over to see Murphy's fist clenched on the bottom of the vent, knuckles first. I gathered that the bang was made from him punching it and started really regretting messing with Connor. I should of known that little song would of made him jealous. Its hard to keep them both happy when my personality is the thing that I have to keep in check to make that happen.

"Shut up!" Murphy growled.

"Murphy, whats wrong?" I asked, hoping something else was bothering him. Something like the mobster guys where in the room below now and we needed to be quiet. The way he looked at me told me that I should stop hoping, it wasn't the reason.

"Nothin'. I just think its rude ta assume he's attracted ta ye, when he clearly doesn't want ta do any of those things you so obnoxiously listed," He snarled at me and I instinctively cowered away from him, right into Connor. My reaction caused Connor to glare at his brother and Murphy to look at me with shame in his eyes. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, I've just haven't been yelled at like that for awhile and it took me off guard. I backed away from Connor, feeling bad that I made Murphy so upset with himself.

"I know he doesn't. I was just messing around," I tried to convince him that I was only teasing Connor, even if there was truth behind every word I said. Unfortunately, Murphy knew that as much as I did.

"Well don't. Put this back fuckin' on." He shoved my jacket at me and I took it, putting it on and zipping it all the way up. We didn't speak for the rest of the time we were in the vent. When the boys got out to do there thing, I stayed in the vent. I heard the gun shots sound off and it didn't phase me one bit, like it would anybody else. I completely believe in what their doing, and support them one hundred percent. This was a stupid plan, I would never be able to convince them that what they did sickened me to the point where I couldn't stand to be around them. Hell, I was the one who came to them because of it.

I listened as Connor and Murphy finished up with saying there family prayer and they hoped back in the vent. I didn't look at either of them as we crawled back to the elevator. Connor got out first and helped me down, Murphy followed shortly after. We left the hotel and back to our apartment. Just as we were entering the building door I remembered that I needed shavers. I informed them that I was going to the grocery store that was right around the corner, literally. It took all of two minuets to walk there.

They nodded their heads in acknowledgement, but I had a feeling they following me. My suspicion was confirmed when I looked back to find them behind me, each smoking a cigarette and looking opposite directions. We came to our, well my destination really, within no time at all. I went in and they stayed outside. I quickly found the shavers I liked and paid for them.

When I got out Murphy and Connor were no where to be seen. I could hear voices bickering from around the coroner and followed it. I couldn't see them because I stayed hidden behind the coroner, but I knew it was them.

"What the fuck was that?" I heard Connor demand of his brother, angrily.

"I don't know what yer talking about," Murphy sneered.

"Don't act fuckin' stupid, Murph! What in the 'ell inspired ye ta talk so shitty ta Dawn up in the vent earlier? Ye upset her, goddammit! I'm beginning ta think I'm the only one who cares fer her," Connor said and I felt myself smile at hearing him admit his feelings for me. I know its wrong because he was fighting with his brother about it, but it made me so happy to finally hear it.

Murphy roared out his reply. "I fuckin' care fer her!"

"How?" Connor questioned.

"The same way that ye do," Murphy whispered. My reaction to him admitting his feelings for me was the same as my reaction his brothers. The thought of what they were going to do about the predicament we were in suddenly hit me. It hurt to think about it. The possibilities were endless. Would they think we'd all be better off if I left? Do they notice how silly they were being to fall for me when all they need was each other? Are they wondering if its just lust and not love? All of those would be too much to bear, I wouldn't be able to take it.

Before I knew what was happening, I was moving away from the store. To where? It didn't matter. I had to get away. I don't want to know what the answer is yet. I walked aimlessly until I reached a familiar building. Adrien's place. I have no where else to go, and its getting pretty late outside, so I went up to his place.

I knocked on the door and waited. Adrien opened the door, laughing, but stopped when he saw that it was me. His eyes darted nervously back inside his apartment, and stood infront of the door so I couldn't see inside. He gave me a smile and it made me feel better, even if it was obviously forced. He did seem worried though.

"Hey babe, whats up?" He asked.

"I got in a fight with Murphy. Then him and Connor started fighting when we were at the store so I left. Can I hang with you for a bit?" He looked like those were the worst words he's heard all year. Uhh...what the hell is going on? He's acting weird. I was about to ask if he was okay when I was interrupted from a voice inside his apartment.

"Where did you go Adrien? I'm getting awfully lonely in here without my boogabear to keep me company," A high pitched mans voice asked from behind the door. Awfully lonely? _Boogabear_? What in the—Oh fuck. My eyes winded in realization. Adrien is...but...I thought he...huh?

Adrien took one look at my confused face and sighed. He opened his door all the way to reveal a handsome man in his early twenties sitting on the recliner with nothing on but his whitey tighties. His abnormal petite figure matched his boyish facial features, and his platinum blond hair complemented his baby blue eyes. He's a little scrawny for my likening, but all in all he's pretty attractive. Not to mention totally gay.

"Dawn, I think we need to have a talk." Hell yes we do. An hour alter I was walking down the night streets of Boston in a daze. I would of never thought that Adrien was gay. I mean, I knew he wasn't a "manly man" but I would of never said he was gay. He said that he's known he was gay for more than five years, and that he wasn't using me. He said he really did like me, just not in that type of way. He tried to, but I just didn't do it for him.

I couldn't help but laugh at loud at the whole thing. Here I was feeling like a bitch for using him the way I was, thinking he was falling in love with me and what not, to find out he is homosexual. Not that I mind, because I don't at all. I don't think any less of him; the irony of it all is just funny.

When I walked through the door of our apartment I found Murphy sitting on the couch with his hands in between his hands and Connor pacing back and forth talking to someone on a cell phone I didn't know he had. When I closed the door both of them looked over at me, relief washing over their faces. "Never mind Smecker, she just walked in," Connor said into the cell phone and threw it into the couch. I wonder who Smecker was.

Murphy shot out of his seat on the couch and jogged over to me. "Where the 'ell did ye go?" He ordered. To my surprise he wasn't yelling at me, he just seemed extremely happy to see me.

"We searched fer ye fer over two damn hours," Connor explained when he finally decided to join Murphy and I by the front door. He wasn't mad either; he looked to relived to be mad.

"I was at Adrien's," I told them. _This _made them angry. They exchanged furious looks with each other before they looked back at me.

"And?" They demanded in unison.

"He broke up with me."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this fast so I'm sorry if there are any errors. I noticed that I've been spelling Connor's name wrong. Instead of spelling it like Connor, the correct way, in the previous chapters I've been spelling it like Conner. Opps...I'll fix that soon. I'm used to spelling it the other way because I have a friend with the same name and he spells it with a "er" instead of "or." Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) There are pictures on my profile.**


End file.
